Mi linda y feliz familia?
by ktty.ccg
Summary: después de mi historia 'Palabras mudas' llega la continuación. esta sera un poco de la vida de la hija de nuestra querida científica y el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad pero esta historia sera AU, OCC y OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno después de ''palabras mudas'' prometí a una amiga que le iba a dar continuación y bueno aquí esta Sarah :3 **

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**MI LINDA Y FELIZ FAMILIA?**

**Prologo**

Después de todo lo que sucedió no puedo creer que hayamos pasado sin trauma además de que me case con Hanji y tuve una hija llamada ''Alice''. Aunque sea muy frio no puedo negar que es muy linda con sus cabellos castaños igual que su madre, cuando tenga 3 años le ensañare a limpiar…

-mmm… ¿que estará soñando tu padre?-decía Hanji a la bebe que tenía en los brazos y se hacia la pregunta por qué Levi tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro.-ahh… limpiar…- decía Levi aun soñando y Hanji conteniendo la risa, no podía negarse a imaginar a Levi soñando con un jabón.

Desde que había estado embarazada le había dado curiosidad sobre su esposo. Entrecerró un poco los ojos e hizo un gesto en la boca y puso su dedo entre la cejas de Levi, siempre se ha preguntado que se siente sentir esas cejas.

Levi al sentir el dedo se despertó, acorralando el dedo de Hanji en sus cejas.

-oí, ¿qué me estás haciendo?-dijo sin verla. Hanji soltó una gota de sudor en su frente.

-emm… voy al baño quédate con Alice.-dijo la castaña cambiando de tema, además de haber tenido un parto de 6 horas no se iba aguantar a un Levi diciendo mierda y puto todo el día, no quería traumas en la niña.

Levi frunció el ceño y miro a Hanji como iba entrando

-espera, como es que.-no termino la oración porque Hanji entro al baño y antes de que hablara él, Hanji cerró la puerta.

Se quedó mirando a Alice por mucho tiempo. Se quedó mirando más al ver que estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente y vio que eran azules grises como los de él. Ah como anhelaba la primera palabra de ella que ojala no sea ''titán''.

De un momento a otro Alice comenzó a llorar. ¿_Mierda, ahora que putas hago?_ Le daba vueltas a todo mimarla, lanzarle muñecos hasta se atrevió a cantarle:

_Duerm-e Alice? Duerme ya que papa esta aquí…. A YA DEJA DE SER MOCOSA Y DUERME, MIERDA!_

Eso solo causo que llorara más y que él se enojara más que le pasaba a su esposa que tardaba siglos en un baño, que la cagada era tan larga que se la trago el sanitario?

Dio un suspiro y la cargo, no estaba acostumbrado a cargar personas y mucho menos bebes eran delicados cuando son recién nacidos. Pero no había opción, la cargo en sus brazos metiéndola al pecho haciéndola calmar, por fin _no voy a tener más hijos…_ se decía él ya tenía con una.

Y también por fin se dio cuenta por que lloraba.

Levi grito de dolor la niña recién nacida le había mordido una tetilla, Levi por instinto soltó la niña o la tiro mejor dicho a la cama gritando.-¡TCH, VAYA A MORDER ASU MADRE, PENDEJA!-sin darse cuenta que Hanji ya había salido del baño.

Hanji solo vio a su bebe llorando en la cama y Levi tocándose el pecho, pero lo de Levi no importaba, lo que importaba era su niña.

-que le hiciste a nuestra hija.-dijo Hanji quejándose con los ojos bien abiertos a Levi.

-eh bueno, Alice creyó que era levita…-dijo forzando una sonrisa de disculpa y Hanji con una mirada de sarcasmos.

. .

. .

**Bueno Sarah aquí el fic dedicado a ti :3 espero te guste **

**Hasta el próximo cap.**

**Review? U.U**


	2. Hogar

**Perdón si me pase el capítulo pasado si no que estaba emocionada X3 la que narra la historia no soy yo sino Alice.**

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**Mi linda y feliz familia?**

**Capítulo 1: hogar**

Después de lo ocurrido Levi y Hanji se quedaron discutiendo, mientras que la bebe los veía sin que se dieran cuenta aunque ella era muy pequeña para entender lo que pasaba pero tenía una mente brillante y se decía –_tch, esta gente está loca.-_ hasta que cayó en sueño profundo.

.

Cuando volvió a despertar estaba en los brazos de su madre y sonreía cariñosamente a su padre Levi. Alice dio un bostezo perezoso mientras sus padres solo la miraban con cara de ''hay, que kawaii''. Hasta que entro a una casa grande.

-bienvenida a tu hogar, preciosa.-dijo Hanji con una sonrisa amplia

-este es tu puto hogar.-dijo Levi muy frio de lo normal porque Hanji y él no habían terminado la discusión.

No presto atención a casi todo lo que le enseñaban sus padres además de que su madre Hanji le mantenía diciendo todo en un tono extraño es como si le hiciera daño hablando como sonsa.

Aunque si serian una bonita familia?...

.

.

Pasaron tres años de que había nacido y yo no había dicho ni una sola palabra solo hacía gestos con su cara y hacia señas con mis manos; cuando era bebe si hacia algo de ruido lo cual irritaba a Levi entro al año y si decía algunas palabras como papa y mama. Levi y Hanji se les hacía normal pero cuando tenía tres ya era extraño que no hablara o intentara hacer una oración en casi dos años. Pero si jugaba pero no con mi imaginación sino con la realidad. Creo que me dejare así… no mejor hablo hoy. See…

Ya era hora de cenar y mi madre había llamado para cenar, iba a decir el nombre de mi padre pero no sé cómo se pronuncia.

.

Todos ósea nosotros tres estábamos en la mesa comiendo en la mesa, estaban delicioso la cena tal vez papa lo haya hecho… creo que le diré algo.

-ravioli, ravioli dame tu formulioli.- mi madre no pensó dos veces en reírse a carcajadas aunque fue mi primer y extraña oración mi madre no pudo contenerse a reír. En cambio a mi padre se le hincho una vena en toda frente y en una mejilla ah! En una mejilla, Que extraño =.=.

-no dices ni una puta palabra y ahora dices mierdas.-dijo gritándome.

-¿mama que es mierda y puto?-mama casi se ahoga con el líquido que estaba tomando se veía seria como si yo estuviera en problemas.

-ahora hablamos, Levi.- dijo Hanji seria. Esta vez sí que estaría en problemas, como poner en peligro la situación amorosa de mi madre y padre.

Mi madre me cargo y me llevo a mi pieza y dijo que jugara con cualquier cosa que me distrajera. No sabía que iba a pasar pero oí grandes discusiones de mi padre y de mi madre pero hay algo que me complica más… que es mierda y puto? D:

.

Después de dejar de oír discusiones absurdas y excusas entro mi padre a mi habitación, se veía relajado como si ''alguien'' lo estuviera manipulando para que sea amable.

-por qué mierd… porque no hablaste hasta hoy?-dijo mi padre un tanto extraño

-porque, si?-dije yo

-mmmjj eres igual que yo.-dijo desviando la vista.

-ahh! ¿Una idiota enana cabezona monstro sin corazón?-dije con chiste y mi padre solo frunció el ceño más de lo normal.

-no, alguien que no da explicaciones de lo obvio…-dijo explicándome

-ahh que bien y por qué vienes aquí.-dijo sonriendo

-es increíble que hables bien y solo tengas tres años.-dijo sorprendió pero solo un poco.-y vine aquí para enseñarte a limpiar…-dijo con cara seria.

-ahí no ya tu modo levicienta vino.-dijo con cara de disgusto ya que él era un maniático de la limpieza.

-¿¡quee?!-dijo mi padre mirándome cómico: sus pequeños ojos en el centro de su ojo ampliado abiertamente, apretando los dientes y sobre todo se le veían sombras en medio de su frente y por lo tanto me reí.

. .

. .

**Bueno aquí el cap, perdón si no los hace reír mucho o le hace un poco de gracias sino que no soy de esas escritoras hechas para la escritura de comedia además de que yo soy artista._.**

**Recuerden que los capítulos la narra Alice y no yo la escritora ;)**

**Hasta el próximo cap…**

**Review? o.ó**


	3. Limpieza --'

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**Mi linda y feliz familia?**

**Capítulo 2: limpieza -.-''**

No entiendo a mi padre como es que tan obsesivo en limpieza y además tengo 3 años D: quiere traumarme de bacterias o qué?

Mi padre me puso con pañuelo en la cabeza y en el cuello ¿Qué estamos en el año 850? Bueno después de todo me dio una escoba para Asia, Asia la cocina Asia el baño, Asia la sala y Asia toda la casa. Después de barrer me dijo –nada mal.-yo pensando ''_al decirlo no tiene expresión alguna y si ve todo perfecto ¿qué? pone más cara de culo pero subiendo los ojos''_

Bueno después de eso me puso a arreglar mi cuarto ya que estaba hecho un chiquero.

-pero, papa chiquero es donde viven los marranos.-dije con cara de inocencia

-exacto por lo cual eres una cerda.-yo solo fruncí el ceño ¿que era cerda, puto y mierda?

Yo solo no quería arreglar mi habitación quería estar afuera. Estuve recogiendo todo en un motón para luego ordenarlo hasta que se me ocurrió una idea que mi padre no se daría cuenta.

...

-bueno, mocosa hija cerda quiero ver tu habitación.-al entrar encontró una habitación perfectamente arreglada y él se dijo _obvio como su padre'' -_nada mal. ¿Cómo es que lo ordenaste sin errores?

Alice recordó lo que había hecho antes:

Abrí la puerta del closet, y comenzó a rellenar ese closet con todo lo que pudiera ahora el reto para Alice era cerrar el jodido cajón sin que se desparramar nada hasta que por fin de varios intentos la cerro. Y bueno le sobro basura y las puso en una bolsa como no cabían en su closet.

_Creo que papa se llevara una gran sorpresa al abrir su closet por la noche ewe_

…

-bueno hija esto solo han pasado de generación a generación por nuestra familia.-dijo con brillo en los ojos, yo creía que era un ángel caído del cielo y que ha venido hacer el mejor padre del mundo hasta que…

Levi abre la ventana mientras que un vecino le decía: ''_bonjour''_

Y mi padre le respondió: _''fuck you''_

Como no sabía los significados de cada palabra no sabía lo que decían pero eso no importaba ahora el ángel caído parece que cayó de cara.

-bueno hija como te decía, lo que ha pasado en generación.-estaba ansiosa por saber, mi padre agarro en su mano un sacudidor uno solo cogió atrás y el otro por delante y comenzó a limpiar todo como una licuadora. Mientras yo miraba con la boca abierta no de orgullo sino con cara de ''por favor que no salga conmigo ni a la esquina'' –y como te pareció.-yo solo hice sonrisa sarcástica

-eee wi.-dije alzando lo pulgares no podía defraudarlo sobre todo a esta edad.

-quiero que lo hagas tu.-dijo mi padre. Yo no quería hacerlo es como un golpe en mis ovarios (?)

-ehh ¿por qué?- dije interrogándolo

Mi padre alzo la cabeza agarro su pañoleta del cuello desalojándolo un poco e hizo cara de terror y dijo – porque ¡la limpieza es justicia!

Yo solo me quede con cara de ''WFT ¿mi madre tenía un derrame cerebral cuando lo conoció?

Mi padre reacciono y dijo.- aun eres pequeña para eso.-como le agradecí a Dios de eso no iba a traumarme tan pronto.

Y me sorprendí al sentir que mi padre me cargo, no lo había hecho desde '' _aquel incidente de buscar leche llamado: buscando a la gemela derecha de levita_'' como le dice mi madre, es largo el nombre pero me hace gracia.

Pero me dio más gracia al saber que mi padre al cuello cerrado se veía cabezón y eche una risita.

Al cual mi padre se dio cuanta y me pregunto- ¿de qué te ríes?

Yo solo le respondí – padre es que usted no es cabezón sino que tiene la cabeza embarazada…

Mi padre frunció el ceño más y vio que era de noche y me mando a dormir le dije que quería cena pero me dijo que estaba indisciplinada y me encero en mi cuarto :c

.

Bueno ya estaba en mi cama todo, feliz en la vida a los cinco cuando veo un animal acercándose a mí y yo – wil side jeager.-sacando unas espadas de cartón golpeando a la cucaracha y yo por ver tanto shingeki no kyojin me dije ¿_será que es un integrante de la tropa de exploración que lucha contra nosotros?_

Aunque eso no me importaba por que se había ido por la ventana me preocupaba más por el castigo que iba tener por la sorpresita del closet de mi padre…

. .

. .

**Aquí el capítulo (****눈****3****눈****) espero que les guste sobre todo a Sarah ;D **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, un saludo a leviHanji fans (****눈****‸****눈****)v**

**Review? (****눈****_****눈****)**


	4. Que tengo capacidad para que

Disclaimer: los personajes de shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen si no a hajime isayame.

**Mi linda y feliz familia?**

**Capítulo 3: que tengo capacidad para que…**

Ahora si estoy en el trauma de mi niñez, dejarle la sorpresita en el closet de mi padre no fue buena idea; ahora tengo que lavar el baño T.T

…

Ahg por fin termine, como dice mi padre _aquí la cagada fue larga… _espera ¿qué es cagar? Y ¿Qué es cagar, cerda, puto y mierda? Que fucking me pasa ahora tengo que saber que es fucking…

-Alice.-mi madre me saco de pensamientos para ir hacia ella.

…

Al llegar a la sala encontré un Levi enojado por la sorpresita jijiji y mi madre con dinero en un mano.

-necesitamos un favor.-dijo mi padre

-¿Qué arregle mi cuarto?...

-¡NO!-me dijo mi padre furioso

- y entonces…

-necesito que vayas a la tienda de la esquina y…- claro había entendido todo al escuchar ''ve a la tienda'' hace unos meses mi madre me decía nombres de alimentos como: '' di dos panes y una bolsa de leche'' mis propios padres me van a utilizar para que ellos no vaya a la tienda que les pasa….

-¿no soy muy pequeña?-dije tratándome zafarme

-sí, pero tu mente es de mayor así que no te pasara nada.-dijo mi padre frio, pero yo tenía la solución al problema.

-quiero un hermano.-ahí sí, sí tendría un hermano podrá el ir y yo quedarme en casa :D

Mis padre abrieron los ojos como círculos y me respondieron con leve y extremo grito de: **¡NO! **Yo solo baje la mirada.

-bueno necesito, un pan, una bolsa de leche y dos pastillas de chocolate, entendió.-en la última frase alzo la voz como diciendo '' si no trae lo que le dije te capo'' yo solo asentí.

.

Ahora mi reto es solo pasar la cera, voltear a la tienda y decirle a doña Inés lo que dijo mi madre.

Estaba a punto llegar a la voltear a la otra cuadra hasta que un ladrido me hizo tambalear y crearme hacías tras y tocarme el corazón me había dado un buen susto yo y mi mente _''de donde salió este chandoso''_. Era un perro que me ladraba trataba de calmarlo pero me seguía ladrando que decía ahí…. A ya se

-perro, mire ese titán, mire ese titán.-dije señalando al lado y en el aire al cual no me hizo caso, y me fui al llegar a la tienda dije lo que había dicho a mi mama.

-me da un pan, una bolsa de leche y dos pastillas de chocolate.-la señora fue amable y trajo todo.

-son tres mil quinientos.-para los que son de otros países, pondré solo que se equivaler.

México: 8 pesos y pos ya XD no se mas y creo que en dólar son 3.00 dólares más o menos ((si aquí en mi país todo es caro :c))

Dejando la equivalencia, toque todos los bolsillos que tenía, prácticamente el dinero ya no estaba, lo trataba de buscar y yo solo le daba una sonrisa falsa (que no parecía) a la que me atendía hasta que ella supo el problema.

-¿se le perdió?- yo solo asentí :c y yo hay con esperanza de que ella me vea chillando y digiera _tranquila llévate la mercancía, lo hago para que no te peguen _pero, no

-vaya devuélvase rápido.-mi infancia quedo hay, maldita señora porque no me ayuda XC

Como ella no me iba ayudar entonces me devolví, buscaba en toda la esquina así que estaba en medio de la calle así que todos los autos me pitaban para que me quitara del camino.

-tch cállense, a mí no piten.-no le preste atención a los carros.

Pase por la esquina y encontré al perro.-hay calle la jeta, inu.-así que seguí mi camino pero no encontré nada, ahora que hacia mi vida va estar peor de lo que ya está, solo tengo tres años.

Ya se inventare una historia a mi mama, sí que me ataco el titán colosal digo Bertold y que me robo la plata, si eso le digo.

…

Al llegar a la puerta de Mikasa toque la puerta y mi madre me abrió estaba apunto de decirle pero mis lágrimas me delataron.

-ahyyy mama es… que el perro… la plata… el carro ahhh.-dije llorando a temor de una chancla en mi trasero.

-se le perdió la dinero, cierto?- yo solo asentí con tristeza y ella me varazo y mi dijo .-tranquila solo es tu primera vez.-me sentí tranquila hasta que mi padre puso dos dedos en cada ojo y al quitarlos me señalo ._. ahh, creo que no me librare todavía…

. .

. .

**Creo que a esto no le ha pasado a muchos, a mi si y muchas veces primero me ataca un per****ro de la nada, voy a la tienda, se me pierda la plata, casi me pisa un carro y no soy capaz de mentir que me ataco un ladrón T.T**

**Creo que el capítulo lo hice muy enredado y ven alguna de esa partes me dicen lo arreglo para que lean cómodamente y creo que este capítulo como que no les dio gracia… pero bueno hasta la próxima… bey**

**Review? O.o**


End file.
